Kuchiki's Anatomy
by phoenixfire3473
Summary: Rukia has just got her job at the hospital. But she hinding a dark secret and she wants that to stay hidden, but its really hard when you have noisy colleagues, old friends and flirty men around every corner. Also how can you keep a secret when in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I have decided to write another story. This one will be more serious and dramatic than my other stories if you have every read them…**

**This story is called: "Kuchiki's Anatomy" if you didn't' know already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the show I am basing this fic on. (You can tell from the title, which TV show I based this fic on)**

**Anyway, here it goes…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ticking of the Clock

The city was bustling with energy this morning as one young woman slept through it all. Her black hair was barely seen underneath the mass of blankets on top of her. The clock by her bed side read 9:30.

_I like where we are_

_When we drive in your car_

_I like where we are here_

_Cause our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks ca-_

The sleeping lady raised her head from the blankets and stretched her arm towards her cell phone.

"Hello?" She said sleepily, as she scratched her head.

"Hello. Is this Miss. Kuchiki?" A cheerful voice replied.

_PAUSE_

Name: Rukia Kuchiki

Age: 21

Job: None

Info: Classified

_PLAY_

"Yes. How can I help you?" She said suddenly feeling more awake. She turned her head toward her clock. It was now 9:35. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Well I'm calling from Seireitei Hospital. The head here would like to know if you are still coming in for your job interview ...because your interview was supposed to start five minutes ago."

"Oh my goodness! I'm terribly sorry! I will be coming in a minute." She frantically said as she changed out of her pajamas and into her business suit.

"All right Miss. Kuchiki! I'll see you there. Okay?"

"Yes! Bye for now." She hung up the phone real quick and ran into the bathroom. After a few minutes she came running out. She put on her heels and ran out her door.

"Rukia, dear! Remember to lock the door." Said an elderly neighbour that lived next to Rukia in the apartment number 112. This neighbour had lived there for a long time and knew everyone.

"Thanks!" Rukia replied, locking her apartment. Her number was 113. "See you later." By that time it was 9:40. In 2 minutes she arrived at the apartment parking lot. She ran towards her silver Honda.

At 9:45 her silver car drove out of the apartment parking lot. It drove down a small rode that was a short cut to the hospital. Rukia was traveling a speed of 60km/hour. While Rukia was driving she was checking out a file with her resume inside. Now she was in sight of the hospital, as she was driving closer the traffic light turned red.

"Alright. Everything is here." She said to herself. At this time it was 9:47. "I have to hurry!"

When she looked up she saw everything slow down. She saw the red light, she saw a young man cross the street. His head turned to her direction and he stared at her in shock. She stared at him. She had 1.674 seconds, before she was going to hit him.

1 second.

Then Rukia swerved.

She swerved around him, and kept driving. She missed him by inches. She slowed down her car to turn around to see if the man on the street was ok. As she looked back the young man was gone and there was no blood on the road, so she kept on driving. It was now 9:48. She finally arrived at the hospital. She drove into the parking lot and into a spot. There she sat in her car thinking.

"I almost killed a man today and here I am applying for a job to save people." Her head dropped slightly. "Rukia! Pull yourself together!" She straightened herself and held her head high and her eyes were shinning. "It's time."

Now it was 9:50. Rukia got out of the car. Her face was calm. And she walked up the hospital, and opened the doors.

At 9:51 she took her first step into the hospital she would spend years in. Rukia was greeted by the bustle of patients, doctors and nurses and the colour white everywhere. In the center of the hospital lobby was the front desk. Seated in that desk was a young woman with long straight orange hair.

_PAUSE_

Name: Orihime Inoue

Age: 21

Job: Secretary

Info: Classified

_PLAY_

"Hello. Do you know where I can speak to the one in charge about my job interview?" said Rukia.

"Oh! You must be Rukia Kuchiki! Very nice to meet you! I am Orihime Inoue. Call me Orihime!" said the woman who was seated at the desk.

"Nice to meet you Orihime and you can call me Rukia, if you want. Were you the one that called me earlier in the morning?"

"Yes. It was me. And Uryū Ishida, he is the owner of the hospital, is waiting for you in room… wait! I'll have a nurse show you! Nemu!" When Orihime said the name Uryū, Rukia suddenly had a sense of déjà vu and a tall woman with her hair braided on her back walked over.

_PAUSE_

Name: Nemu Kurotsuchi

Age: 23

Job: Nurse

Info: Classified

_PLAY_

"Hello, Miss. Orihime. How can I help you?" she said in a monotonous voice.

"Nemu, could you please take Rukia here to Uryū. Thanks!" and with that Nemu walked off with a slight blush on her face. Rukia looked at Orihime with a questioning look on her face.

"I think she has a crush on Uryū." Orihime whispered, as she shooed off Rukia into Nemu's direction.

By now it was 9:54. Rukia quickened her pace to catch up with Nemu. None of them said a word as they walked. They walked down a hallway and went up the stairs to a nice mahogany door with a gold plate on it that said 'Uryū Ishida'. Nemu walked up to the door and knocked.

"Mr. Ishida? Miss. Kuchiki is here to see you." She said in a soft voice. Very different from the way she spoke to Orihime.

"Nemu? Oh yes, Miss Rukia. Please come in and Nemu you can go," said a voice from the room behind the door. It was a very businesslike voice. Nemu opened up the door for Rukia and left, with another blush on her face.

"Hello Mr. Ishida. I'm very sorry for delaying our interview to now." She said while bowing down toward the man in the room.

When she stood back up, she saw a young man with black hair and rectangular glasses, who she presumed was the Uryū Ishida. He was seated behind a desk by the window.

_PAUSE_

Name: Uryū Ishida

Age: 26

Job: Manager and owner of the hospital

Info: Heir to the Ishida fortune, a very rich man

_PLAY_

"Welcome Miss. Kuchiki, to Seireitei Hospital. What do you think of this hospital? And please sit down." He indicated with his hand towards a chair that was placed in front of the desk.

"I think this hospital is a very redefined and organized and a great hospital. I have heard many great things about this hospital." She replied as she sat down on the leather chair.

"I'm glad you think so highly of my hospital. Now let me see your resume."

Rukia reached into her bag and pulled out a few pages of paper and handed them to his outstretched hand. He took the paper and began to read them. After a few minutes, he put the paper down onto the desk and looked at Rukia.

"So you have a MD degree, you took honour classes as most of your classes and received top marks in them, your MCAT mark was a high mark, you went to medical school, and etcetera. You have got quite a list of accomplishments, but have you ever done a real surgery?" he asked.

"Yes, I have. I used to work as a surgeon and doctor in my family's estate." As Rukia she bit her lip.

"Rukia! I'm surprised that you don't remember me. Don't you remember your childhood friend?" He looked up at her with a friendly smile.

Rukia looked at him. Her eyes widened.

"Uryū!" she reached over the desk and gave him a hug to which he responded by letting her hug him. "It's so wonderful to see you! How long has it been? 5 years?"

_PAUSE_

Name: Rukia Kuchiki

Age: 21

Job: None

Info: Heir to the Kuchiki fortune, a very rich woman

_PLAY_

"I'm surprised! And it was 6 years. You haven't called me in a long time! And now I see you trying to apply for a job in my hospital! Did I say that you don't even call anymore?" He exclaimed with a smile while the both of them sat back down in their seats.

"Oh, Uryū! I've been really busy! And since we are friends, does that mean I got the job? Did I say you look great? You changed so much!" She cried out. He smiled.

"Well, since we are friends, I think I can let you in for a job." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. But I have a question first."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why aren't you working if you already have money?"

A dark look came over Rukia's face.

"Well the reason is-"

Suddenly somebody barged into the room.

"Yo, Ishida! Do you know where-" A young man with a doctor's coat and orange hair came into Uryū's office. He stopped talking when he saw Rukia there. "Wait who the heck are you?"

_PAUSE_

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Age: 26

Job: Surgeon, Doctor

Info: Classified

_PLAY_

"Kurosaki, how many times do I have to tell you to not interrupt me when I am in my office?" Uryū said glaring at the one called Kurosaki.

"Never mind that, who's the midget?" He said pointing at Rukia. She looked at Kurosaki and glared at him.

"Ichigo, this is the new doctor and surgeon of the hospital. And do not insult her it is a great honour to have her here at the hospital." Uryū defended.

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki and if you do not mind, Uryū and I would like to finish our discussion." Rukia said in a clipped tone and she gave him her famous ice glare.

"Whoa! Chill Shortcake!" Ichigo said as he raised his hands in the air.

"Kurosaki, get out or I will sic Kenpachi on you, again" Threatened Uryū.

And with that the man with orange hair ran out of the room.

"Now can you tell me why you are working, Rukia?" Uryū said as her turned back to Rukia.

"Well-"

She was interrupted as somebody started banging on the door.

"Who is it?" said Uryū. He was getting very annoyed.

"Ishida, why the heck did Kurosaki steal my surgery for this afternoon?!" yelled out a voice from outside. The person seemed angry and annoyed.

Then a young man walked into the room.

"You!" He yelled out as Rukia did the same. They stared at each other.

_PAUSE_

Name: Toushirou Hitsugaya

Age: 23

Job: Surgeon and Doctor

Info: The man Rukia almost ran over

_PLAY_

Now it was 10:20.

* * *

**How did you all like it? Tell me! I need to know! So drop in a review! I need them to write! The song in the beginning: **

_I like where we are_

_When we drive in your car_

_I like where we are here_

_Cause our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks ca-_

**That was Here (In your arms) by Hellogoodbye and that was Rukia's ringtone. I hope you enjoyed it because I did this whole chapter in one night! :) SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Click the button. You know you want to.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I got so many reviews on the first night I published the story! :) I am so proud! And happy you all liked it! I worked really hard too! But I would like to thank my beta, who finished betaing in one night. Many thanks SaintSky! You rock! :) **

**On with the story!!**

_In the world, there are many things to really care about; based on your person. For me it was fame, glory, power and money… but not anymore, not anymore. To others, the rare kind, it is family. Just their family and friends. These people…are what I want to be one day… but I will never get that chance._

_Chapter 2: Emotional Breakdowns like Dominoes_

"You!"

His smouldering green eyes stayed fixed at the sight of that woman before him. At the same time her sparkling purple eyes were glued to the man before her. Uryū stared at them, with a questioning look on his face.

"Do you two already know each other?" He asked. Both of the persons turned to him.

"No." They said at the same time. When they realised this they turned back to each other and began staring again.

"She is the one I was telling you about over the phone Ishida. She is the one that almost ran me over!" Toushirou said while pointing at Rukia.

Uryū looked at Rukia, as she made a nervous smile. It then went very quiet.

"Well then, since you two already have met each other in some way, Hitsugaya you are going to be the supervisor over Rukia," said Uryū, as Toushirou stared at him in shock.

"You want me to be in charge of and supervise the person that ran me over?!" He yelled at Uryū, as his face began to turn red, and his vein popped out.

"Yah, Uryū. Can't you give me a better person! Do this for me!" Rukia pleaded as she overcame her shock of seeing Toushirou.

"Nope, you two are going to stick together until, Miss. Rukia can find her own way through the hospital. That is final." Uryū said as he turned around and sat back down in his brown leather arm chair. He spun the chair to face the window that was behind him. "Now excuse me, because I have work to do."

Toushirou turned around and snorted through his nose. He walked to the door, opened it and slammed it.

"Wait!" Cried Rukia, as she ran to catch up. She also slammed the door. When she got outside she banged straight into Nemu.

"Oh. Hi there Nemu! Do you know where Toushirou went?" she asked.

"He went down that hallway." She said with a straight face as she pointed to the hallway that was to the left of Rukia.

"Thanks." Said Rukia as she ran down the hallway.

She ran to the end of the hall and saw that Toushirou was waiting for her by the front desk with Orihime, who was trying to talk to him.

"So Hitsugaya how was your day so far?" She asked.

He didn't reply. Then Orihime saw Rukia. She waved, looking slightly relived.

"Rukia! How are you? I heard everything from Uryū, so here is you doctor coat." She said as she pulled something white out of a bag. It was a new and clean doctor's coat that even came with a name tag that said 'Dr. Kuchiki' on it. Rukia gladly accepted it and put it over her arm.

"This is your surgeon outfit," Orihime said as she pulled out some blue cloth out of the same bag, "You can change in the bathroom over there." as she pointed to the door and the right side of the room.

Rukia nodded and looked over at Toushirou. He was just standing there, and didn't say a word. He was also wearing the surgeons outfit with the doctor's coat of top. She realized that most of the doctors (although some only had the surgeon outfit on) she had seen had that on. She walked to the bathroom as her heels clicked.

"Oh! Remember to change your shoes!" Cried Orihime as she heard the noise from Rukia's heels.

"Right." Rukia replied as she opened the door and went inside.

A few minutes later Rukia came out in proper wear and shoe wear to, with her large black bag on her shoulder that was now stuffed with her other clothes.

"Hitsugaya, please show her to the locker room." Orihime asked him politely as she handed Rukia a pager.

He walked off into a hallway.

"Rukia, don't worry about Toushirou, he might be a little cold at first but he'll be nice after. After all this hospital is like a family." Orihime said with an encouraging smile.

Rukia nodded and walked off to follow Toushirou. He led her to a big bright room with lockers all on one side.

"That's your locker." He said as he pointed to the locker number 13. He handed her a sheet of paper that had her lock combination on it. He walked over to another locker. Number 10. He opened it and shuffled around in it.

Rukia turned to her locker and opened it and stuffed all her stuff in there. A few minutes later she had organized it to perfection. Or her version of perfection.

"Look I'm sorry for almost running you over", said Rukia as she shut her locker not looking at him, "And I'm sorry that you have to be my supervisor."

Rukia could feel him staring at her. Then she heard him sigh.

"Whatever. Come on, let's go to lunch." He said as he opened the door.

Rukia looked at him surprised.

"Hurry up or we will get the crappy food." He said with a frown on his face.

She walked out with him and he led her to the cafeteria.

"TOUSHIROU!!!"

They both turned around as tall woman started running over to Toushirou. She had long wavy orange hair with grey eyes and a large chest. She was wearing a surgeon's outfit.

"Oh TOUSHIROU!" she yelled again as she ran over to the pair and hugged Toushirou and squished his head in between her assets.

_PAUSE_

Name: Rangiku Matsumoto

Age: 28

Job: Surgeon

Info: Classified

_PLAY_

_Matsumoto's POV_

"TOUSHIROU! I missed you so much!" I cried and I hugged him. Of course I squashed him, its tradition. Oh it goes back way back then. Oh and then his vein popped out, me and that vein have history.

"Matsumoto, I'm giving you 10 seconds to get of me" he growled, that's not a good sign, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…" and bam my arms were of. Meanwhile that cute little lady that was standing beside Toushirou started walking off to the cafeteria line. I ran up to her, whoa she's short like Toushirou, and a hugged her as well, but the proper way.

"Hey! You are new right?" I beamed at her. She was so cute!

"Hi. I'm Rukia." She said to me, she looked nervous and she wasn't looking at me!

"Hello cutie! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto" I said as I dragged her and Toushirou to our regular table, "Here! You can sit next to me!"

She nodded then Ichigo came.

"Yo." He said as he plopped down on the chair beside Rukia. I stared at him. After a few minutes he turned over to look at me, but he saw Rukia.

"What the hell are you doing here, Short cake? I knew you couldn't resist me." He said to her with a suggestive smile. And well Rukia, kind of snapped. She got out of her chair and stomped over to the cafeteria line. And Ichigo followed after her.

"So, Shirou, do you like her?" I asked pointing my head into the direction of Rukia and Ichigo, they were arguing and Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shin, and started yelling. They were making quiet a scene.

"Hn…" That was all he said…I need respect so I bugged him the usual way.

"SHIROU!! TELL ME!!" I yelled. He glared at me and muttered something under his breath. "What Shirou? I didn't quite catch that." I said as I grabbed his head.

"I said I think she is flighty." He growled at me as he shoved my hand away. Ouch…Wait did he just call Rukia 'flighty'?

"What did you say?" I said as I glared/looked at him. He looked up at me with a bored face.

"That's what I see from her. And for your information, she almost ran me over this morning." He replied as he glared at her and Ichigo who were now making small talk. I looked over at her in surprise, wow; I never knew she had it in her to run over Shirou.

"Well, seeing as how you are acting I think you deserved it!" I said and I got up and cut the line and stood behind Rukia and Ichigo.

"Bunnies are so much better than lizards!!" She yelled at Ichigo.

"NO! Lizards are way better! They can eat your pretty rabbit any day!"

"That's why rabbits are better! They aren't blood thirsty creepy asses!"

"Now, now! Let's get some lunch, I'm starved!" I said making them jump. Oh I love these kids.

"Oh, hello Rangiku!" Rukia said as she smiled. Ichigo said something but his face was stuffed with food.

We walked over to the table by the window; I shoved them far away from the ass with white hair. Why would he think Rukia would be flighty? She has to be smart to have gotten in here so easily, I mean ever whitey over there had trouble getting into this hospital.

I turned back to look at Toushirou and sighed. As long as Rukia doesn't find out, I guess I will be alright. I wonder if he will give me his desert.

"SHIROU-CHAN!! COME SIT OVER HERE WITH US!!" I yelled over as I waved like a maniac. He turned to look over at us by the window, and looked between Rukia and me. Luckily Rukia was having another argument with Ichigo. He stared at me and then I smiled. And he did a little one back. Wait he smiled?

He walked over, and both Ichigo and Rukia looked up.

"Yo." Ichigo said when he looked away from Rukia.

"Hey Toushirou!" Rukia also called out as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

_Normal POV_

He stared at them from a distance, and he growled something under his breath. Then he walked away, just when that happened Rukia's, Matsumoto's, and Toushirou's pager started vibrating.

Rangiku turned over to look at Rukia and said, "Aren't you excited!?!?! This is going to be your first patient here!" She got up and stared dragging Rukia away as Toushirou followed behind. "See you later Ichigo!!" She called before she, Rukia, and Toushirou left the cafeteria.

Once they were in the hallway, Toushirou pulled out his pager. "We are to head to the ambulance loading dock" He said as his face scrunched up, "Another emergency."

"Oh, Shirou. I wonder why Ichigo wasn't called. He usually gets called for most surgeries." Rangiku said as she started to pull Rukia into a faster pace.

Rukia watched silently. Her eyes flipped back and forth between Toushirou and Rangiku.

"I don't know why, and we should hurry up."

"Come on! Have some fun!"

But there conversation stopped when they arrived at the ambulance loading dock. At the dock was Uryū.

"What's up Uryū?" Rangiku called to him. Uryū never usually came with any surgeons when they had patients.

"It's somewhat confusing but it was the Kurosaki residence that called us," Uryū said as a frown and a confused look appeared onto his face, "Isshin called and he also told us not to get Ichigo to do the surgery, he said that it would have been-"

He never got to continue because they all heard a siren coming down the road. They turned around and saw the ambulance coming at them. The men hoped out of the ambulance and opened the back and pulled out a plain but sturdy stretcher where a young girl lay with short brown or blond-ish hair that was held up by a clip. Blood could be seen under the bandages that the paramedics put on to try to stop the bleeding.

_PAUSE_

Name: Yuzu Kurosaki

Age: 16

Job: Cook at nearby restaurant

Info: Ichigo's younger sister

_PLAY_

When she was out of the ambulance two people jumped out and one of them ran to the girls side, the other a man, ran over to the group of surgeons. The one that ran to the girl's side was around the same height with black hair and brown eyes, that were red from crying.

_PAUSE_

Name: Karin Kurosaki

Age: 16

Job: Helper coach in the soccer camp

Info: Ichigo's younger sister and Yuzu's twin sister

_PLAY_

"Isshin, what's wrong, what happened?" Uryū asked as he tried to call the older male down as Rangiku, Toushirou and Rukia ran to the girl and started pushing her into the emergency room.

_PAUSE_

Name: Isshin Kurosaki

Age: 56

Job: Retired private clinic doctor

Info: Father of Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin

_PLAY_

"Yuzu! She was walking home then something happened! Karin was out for a walk when she saw Yuzu's bag and then Karin found Yuzu. My baby girl was attacked!!" He yelled before he broke down into tears and leaned onto Uryū's shoulder.

"Shouldn't we call Ichigo?" Uryū whispered, while dragging Isshin to the window by the surgery room Yuzu was in. Karin ran there already and she was waiting with tears in her eyes.

"No. I forbid it. He has gone through enough pain." Isshin said as he looked up into Uryū's eyes for the first time since they arrived.

Uryū stared back, feeling confused. What did Ichigo go through? But, he turned his eyes, so did Isshin back to the window as Rukia, Rangiku and Toushirou were accessing Yuzu's injured body, while a nurse tried to stop the bleeding. Then Rukia helped the nurse.

"Hey, I think it is a bullet wound and a stabbing wound." Said Rukia as she and the nurse finished cleaning the wound, even though it was still bleeding profusely, but it was not a deep wound so it would be easy to heal. Rangiku and Toushirou moved closer to Yuzu's body.

"You are right", Toushirou said, "I'm going to give her an anaesthetic shot." He moved to her left side and gave her a needle, while the nurse came up to the female surgeons with tools.

"Rangiku, you fix up that stab. I'll do the bullet wound." Rukia said as she grabbed a couple of metal tools from the nurse.

Rangiku nodded. She looked for the stab wound and located it on the right side of Yuzu's body, the area of her lung. Her eyes widened.

"Rukia, the stab wound pierced her lung… now she has internal bleeding and the blood is flooding her lungs." She said as she cleaned out the wound even more.

"What? Toushirou go help Matsumoto." She replied as she pulled out the bullet from the wound. The bullet had hit somewhere near her stomach but had missed all the vital and important parts of Yuzu's body. It also wasn't very deep, which was surprising. She grabbed a needle and thread as Toushirou went to the mic to talk to Uryū.

"Send in another surgeon. Rukia needs help to help her sew up the wound." He called out, before going to aid Rangiku.

Uryū disappeared, but came back with a very tall woman, with pale purple-ish white hair.

_PAUSE_

Name: Isane Kotetsu

Age: 24

Job: Nurse

Info: Classified

_PLAY_

"Sorry, I couldn't find a surgeon so I sent in a higher up nurse. I hope you do not mind Rukia." Uryū called through the speaker as Isane walked over to Rukia, and as Toushirou adjusted the light over Yuzu's pierced lung for him and Rangiku to see better.

Rukia motion Isane over and pointed to the needle and thread, and she also passed the bloody bullet over to Isane. Isane took the bullet and put it onto the tray that was located near Yuzu's head, while Rukia stopped the bullet wound from bleeding. Isane then treaded the needle and passed it over to Rukia. And Rukia began to sew the wound close.

A few minutes later Rukia finished sewing up the bullet hole, she moved over to help Toushirou and Rangiku.

"How are you guys doing?" She asked as she also dismissed Isane with a nod.

"We managed to remove the blood that was flowing into the lungs and sewed up the wound that let the blood in there." Rangiku said as her brows furrowed in concentration. She let out a sigh, when she finished stitching the rip in Yuzu's muscle. "Now I finished sowing up the ripped muscles."

"Do you guys know Ichigo's family?" Rukia asked as they continued to work.

"No, Ichigo's very distant when we bring in the subject of his family; he always changes the subject, like he wants to avoid it." Rangiku replied.

"But, we always knew about his dad. He complained about his father every day, like how he bragged about his younger twin sisters. This girl here", he said pointing to Yuzu, "she is Ichigo's younger sister; her twin is up there with her father Isshin.

"I have gotten all the blood clogged up. So all we have to do is so it up." Toushirou said as he started to get a needle threaded. "Here" he said as he passed the needle to Rukia.

She started sewing, when they heard cry from the window where Karin, Uryū and Isshin were. She paused in sewing and looked to the window, Toushirou and Rangiku also looked up and they all saw Ichigo standing there, looking so shocked and scared, with his eyes looked on Yuzu's body. There was some yelling and then Ichigo broke down in to tears and collapsed. Isshin, Karin and Uryū ran to the fallen Ichigo, Uryū called to some of the passer bys and they carried Ichigo over to a stretcher and moved him into a recovery room.

"Uh…I think we should get back to work," said Rangiku as she tore her eyes away from the bodies of Ichigo, Isshin, Karin and Uryū. She grabbed the needle from Rukia and finished of sewing up Yuzu.

"Isane! Could you get some blood? She's lost to much! We need to make a blood transfusion." Rangiku said as Toushirou and Isane went over the blood box. They came running back with a large bag. Isane handed Rukia a needle that was connected to a tube that was connected to the bag and Rukia stuck the needle into one of Yuzu's veins and watched as the blood traveled from the bag to Yuzu's cold body.

Together they pushed Yuzu out of the surgery room by her stretcher and moved her to the room Ichigo was in. Room 5. They laid her down next to Ichigo.

"What happened?" Toushirou asked as Rukia and others at down on the chairs outside of the recovery room 5. He then moved to sit on the armrest of Rukia's chair.

"Well, Ichigo has gone through many things with us. Many events that would have made a normal person break down and never be the same, but Ichigo has always held up." Isshin said as he pulled Karin into a hug, "This family has gone through a lot."

"It's about time he broke down; he's been hiding how he really feels for a long time; ever since 'that' day, when our mother died." Karin said with a sad face as she hugged her father back. Everyone was staring at her. "He blamed himself; he went into deep depression and even went into suicide mode. Until dad made him go into rehab."

Everyone looked very shocked, they were really surprised, they all could have never guess that Ichigo had this type of past. And they all felt pity.

"He got better, after awhile, but he never talked out it every again." Isshin finished off.

Rukia suddenly stood up and said, "Excuse me; I have to grab something, that I left behind." And she walked out the door.

No one really replied. They were slightly too shocked. Then Ichigo woke up.

Meanwhile Rukia was walking down the halls when she spotted Isane. She was walking fast and turned down another hallway. Rukia started running to catch up.

"ISANE!!" She yelled as she continued to run to catch up with the taller woman's longer strides.

Isane stopped and turned around only to see the short Rukia crash into her. She got up and apologised, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" while she stuck out her hand to pull Rukia up.

"Sorry, it was my fault" said Rukia as she dusted herself of and grabbed Isane's hand, "But I came here to ask you, where is the bullet that was in Yuzu's body?"

"Oh. I put that on the dispose tray."

"Do you know where the dispose tray is?"

"It's by the largest surgery room."

And with that Rukia took off. After walking for a bit she reached the room. There was the tray. And the bullet. She picked up the bullet and looked at it. It was dirty so she walked into the scrub room, where she washed it. She looked as the remains of the blood on the bullet drained away. And then she looked very closely at the bullet. On the bullet was a tiny design and initial. Rukia squinted her eyes to see and she let out a startled gasp.

There on the bullet was a small design of the number 6 with the initials of 'GJ'.

She pocketed the bullet and looked around to see if anyone saw her. No one was there so she started on her way back to the other.

After a few minutes Rukia re-entered the room, where she was greeted with the sight of the whole Kurosaki family in an embrace. She walked over the Rangiku.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"You missed the whole touching scene of Ichigo's family getting back together." Rangiku said as she dabbed her eyes.

Rukia looked over to the huddle with a smile, when Ichigo's head turned over into her direction and he smiled and mouthed 'Thanks you'. Rukia just nodded.

"Thanks you so much, Rukia, Rangiku and Toushirou! Without you guys I…well wouldn't have been here!" Yuzu said as she broke free from the gigantic hug.

Rukia and Toushirou just nodded, but Rangiku ran over and hugged Yuzu yelling, "Don't worry! Ran will be here for you!"

"Now I think it is best to leave Yuzu to sleep for her recovery. She still is very sore." Toushirou said as he turned towards the door and started walking and with that all of the surgeons including Uryū and Ichigo walked out of the room.

"How did you like that for you first surgery here?" Uryū asked Rukia as they continued walking. Ichigo, Rangiku, and Toushirou all turned to look at her.

"Well I guess-" she never got to finish because there was a loud scream and some loud swearing and yelling from the lobby of the hospital.

"YOU CANNOT JUST COME IN HERE AND DISRUPT THE PEACE OF THE HOSPITAL!"

"Hey, isn't this a place of death? Dear woman don't scream you are killing my ears."

"YOU CANNOT JUST WALK AROUND! I SAID 'Please be seated in the waiting area.' AND WHAT DO YOU DO YOU RAMPAGE AROUND AND START SCARING THE PATIENTS!!"

Then the was a calm call of, "Miss Inoue, calm down, Mr. Ishida would not like to-"

Toushirou, Uryū, Rukia, Ichigo and Rangiku all started to walk at a faster pace, but Uryū just ran, until he came into view of the lobby. Rukia pushed passed him to look at what he was staring at.

And there he was. In his full leather clad glory with the number six design on the back. He was standing in front Orihime, who was holding a pot of flowers ready to throw at him, and Nemu who was trying to stop Orihime.

There he stood with his cocky smirk and was looking at the two women in front of him.

Nemu turned to look over at Toushirou, Uryū, Rukia, Ichigo and Rangiku. She quickly whispered something into Orihime's ear. And Orihime turned over to them.

"Uryū! Get this man out of here!" She yelled over to them.

The man turned over to see who she was talking to and saw the group of surgeons. He zeroed in on Rukia, who was staring at him.

He walked over to them, as Uryū started to open his mouth, but he was to slow.

"Rukia, dear! How are you? Did you miss me?" He said as he opened his arms ready for the hug that would never come. His cocky smile and dark eyes still in place.

All eyes turned to Rukia.

She whispered one word: "Grimmjow"

_PAUSE_

Name: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Age: 25

Job: Classified

Info: Rukia's ex-boyfriend

_PLAY_

**TBC…**

**Review Replies (please skip if you did not review but please review this time!):**

**D R A G O N L I L I E S: So glad u liked it! And u rock because you were my first reviewer! **

**xxVizardxxRukiaxx or Naito No Megami: thanks! It really only took me 1 day to write it all! I'm so glad u liked it! You're such a loyal reviewer!**

**Akiwara-XX-Blood: yes poor Toushirou! Thanks for reviewing! **

**pencilpen: you are so nice! Your praise's rock! And I'm really glad its original… thought someone did something like this already…**

**sakuranight: I'm glad you like the pause and play thing, it reminded me of those crime scene things. Glad you liked it! And I'm glad you thought it was funny!**

**xXCobalt Kitsune-chanXx: Thanks for the alert! And yah I got the idea from Grey's Anatomy. There will more development in this chapter! And I'm glad you liked how I wrote it! It was my first time writing in narrator format! Sorry about the hospital name… I don't know how to spell so I got it off wiki. And thanks for the advice!!**

**breaktherules: Thanks very much for the review!! **

**Rukianx3: Thanks very much for the compliment!**

**Blackbelt: Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry for bugging you… And you just have to find out!**

**Helen Storks: Thanks for the alert! :) I hope this story meets your standards!**

**Adrian Grey: Grey!!!! So glad you review! And I thought you didn't this type of stuff. And I hope you actually like it! :)**

**rox13: Thanks for the alert!**

**Deep-Dreaming: Thanks for the alert!**

**snowdays: Thanks for the review!! And I'm glad you liked it!**

**Shadowwitch042190: Glad you liked it! I can up with the idea thanks to my muse! **

**jHeyTTernallie: Thanks for the alert! So glad you loved it! **

**rose-of-alabaster: Thanks for the alert! Glad you thought it was funny!!**

**PassionIsLove: Thanks for the review! You really are a loyal reviewer!!**

**Chiikenysoop: Thanks for the review!!**

**Sakura2010-shs: you seriously rock. I mean you are like so kind! :) Hope you liked the chapter!**

**DragonWolfStar: Thanks for the fav! And alert!!**

**whateverTHP: HEY!! Thanks for the fav!**

**honey-vanilla11- Thanks for the review!!! :) Glad you like it!**

**ashiruki ()- thanks for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Chapter 3 here! I hope you like this and well thanks to my reviewers. And I apologize for the OOCness in the last chapter… T_T I'll try my best to get them…how do you say it…in character! Enjoy!!!**

**But before it starts could you guys give me some suggestions to what characters should be introduced and if they are patients or not and whatever!! This would be a big help so NOW ENJOY!**

**Beta Note: Phoenix kindly forgot to thank me in her note so I'm gonna thank myself. Cheers to Saint Sky for half-heartedly going through the chapter. :3**

**SORRY! But THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH SAINTS!!!!**

**Now enjoy! :)**

_Everyone's past is different. Some of us go through sorrow, and sadness, through happiness and gladness, and others like me who went through the most troubled life, the twisted life. I went through this life, but I want to forget, I need to forget. If I want to live, I must forget…_

Chapter 3:

She stared and one could only guess what thoughts were running through her head at that moment. But one thing was obvious; she was shocked. Shock was written all over her face. Faces of others looked back and forth between her and 'him' as he smirked in amusement at her and she stared in shock at him, not knowing was to expect next.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?" Rukia finally managed to croak out, her voice so dry and soft it was barely eligible, but of course 'he' heard.

"Actually I have a legit reason for being here, sweet heart," he said, and then he pointed to a woman standing behind him. "This 'lady' had got herself knocked up and now her 'water's broke'. Whatever that means," he finished with the roll of his eyes.

And there behind him stood a tall graceful looking lady with green-ish blue-ish hair.

_PAUSE_

Name: Neliel Tu Oderschvank

Age: 25

Job: Classified

Info: Classified

_PLAY_

"GRIMMJOW! YOU BETTER STOP WITH YOUR NONSENSE-" she screamed at Grimmjow, her eyes flashing and her cheeks glowed, when she doubled over in pain.

At that moment the hospital staff had JUST realized that Nel actually had a bulging belly that was covered by a hospital gown. Ichigo was the first to react.

"Hey, you with the belly come over here! We need to get her onto a bed. I think the baby is gonna pop out like now!" Ichigo yelled out as he reached over to grab Nel's arm. Once he had a grip on her, he started pulling her into a room while couple nurses ran in after him.

"Ichigo, can't you think of something better to say that, 'gonna pop out'," Uryū said as he turned around and started walking back to his office, "Nemu! I would like a cup of coffee now!"

Nemu came out of one of the many hallways and trailed after Uryū, leaving the crowd around Grimmjow behind.

In the background screams could be heard.

"So sir, why don't you come with me and I will have someone lead you to the waiting area ok?" Orihime asked as she prodded to find away to fill the silence that had opened when Nel and Ichigo left.

"I'll go if this little angel lead my there." Grimmjow responded as he cocked his head in Rukia's direction and with that Rukia left while stomping and huffing in the direction of the waiting area, with Toushirou looking at disgust at Grimmjow and with Grimmjow following Rukia but sneering at Toushirou out of the rest of the doctors' sight.

As they proceeded along, Rukia pursed her lips and suddenly made a sudden turn to the left into an abandoned hallway, with not a doctor or patient in sight. Grimmjow not knowing any better flowed behind and walked straight into Rukia's much smaller frame.

"Why are you here, Grimmjow?" spat out Rukia, with cold hard rage in her eyes, her once soft and warm eyes now hard, cold and dark. "I know you were the one who fired the bullet. Why are you here and why did you shoot her?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he spat back, surprised at the turn in behaviour in Rukia, "I have no idea of what you are talking about. I only know that Nel's 'water' spilt over my baby's seats. And I'm glad you haven't lost those eyes since you left us."

"Your baby?" she asked as her eyes started narrowing even more millimetre by millimetre as she ignored the comment about her eyes.

"My car. Remember her? I finally got all the modifications on her." He answered with the smuggest smirk ever seen on man.

Rukia's eyes stayed narrowed as she glared at him, analyzing whether his response was legible. Her nose crinkled up.

"What exactly happened this morning?"

"Well, 'they' 'came'…"

_**During the exact time**_

"Who was that guy? He was pretty smoking." Matsumoto asked as she walked down a hallway with Toushirou walking beside her.

"I don't know, but he said he knew Rukia and Rukia knew him." He replied, his face an emotionless mask. It was hard to tell how he was feeling about this. And of course he ignored the comment about the man being 'smoking'.

"Oh well, maybe Nemu knows something. She always knows something. Hmmm… Do you think she would look better with her hair up?"

"Nemu?"

"NO. Rukia! Toushirou you have to keep up!"

And the un-matching pair continued on their trek down the hallway.

_**During the exact time**_

Nemu was busily run down the white and clean walls, hold a very full and hot pot of coffee. She ran, she dodged, and she ignored all the way till she finally reached the door, the door with the gold plate with the name.

"Mr. Ishida, I have your coffee-" Only to find the room…empty.

_**During the exact time**_

"Miss. Oderschvank-"

"Call me Nel!"

"Nel, it's a girl!"

"I HAVE A BABY GIRL!"

_**During the exact time- Rukia and Grimmjow**_

"Well, 'they' 'came'…"

"'They' actually came?" replied Rukia with a shocked look on her face, the cold eyes and rage completely wiped off her face.

"Yah, but why would you care?" he whispered, his face bitter and his eyes not meeting hers.

"What? Of course I would care!" her face contorted with confusion and anger.

"Then why did you leave us?"

Rukia looked at him, shock gone, and her face emotionless, but her eyes searching as they looked up into Grimmjow's hard teal, blue eyes which were masked but the evidence of bitterness, anger and sadness seemed to boil over the shield and could be seen, just barely if you looked hard.

She reached out her hand to his face, but he jerked away and slapped her hand. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes and a few baby tears about to fall from the pain, but he was already gone.

Rukia walked over to the wall and slid down it. Once she had reached the floor, she pulled a small shiny object out of her pocket.

It was his bullet.

"Oh Grimmjow." And with that she pulled her knees towards her, and rested her head against them, while allowing her hair to cover her face and parts of her knees with her hand still gripping the bullet to her heart. "I'm so sorry…"

_**Later**_

"Hello little girl!" a voice said, from above Rukia.

Rukia lifted her head up to see who was talking to her, but her vision was blurring, she realized that she fell asleep. She jumped back up but stumbled into the chest of a taller man.

"Oh! You're not a little girl are you darling?"

Rukia looked up and saw a tall man, who was smiling, had silver, purple hair. She couldn't really see his eyes for some reason. She blinked.

"Hi. Thanks for waking me! I'm Rukia." Rukia said as she stuck out her hand, her right one, the one without the bullet. When she realized that the original happiness in her eyes faded back, and was replaced with a blanker look.

He reached out to grab and shake her hand, his smirk temporarily disappeared as he seemed to, or at least looked like in Rukia's perspective, to whisper something.

"And I am Gin Ichimaru." He replied, his smirk reappeared on his face and grew wider and if possible even slyer than it was before.

Rukia stared at the man in front of her, and felt a cold shiver run down her back. She knew she could not trust this man. Suddenly he tapped her forehead.

"Ru-ki-a! Listen to me!"

"What?"

"What is in your hand? Can I see?"

Rukia looked down at her fist and back up to him, "No, Gin, there is nothing in my hand." She showed him her other hand.

"Whatever you say! Now do you know a person by the name a Rangiku?"

"Rangiku? Do you know her?" Rukia replied as her inner self told her to beware.

"Ran? Yup!" he smiled, but it actually seem genuine, but Rukia knew she could not trust him, he was like a snake and she the mouse, his prey.

"Uh, well-"

"Gin?"

Gin and Rukia turned around to set their eyes on a much frazzled Matsumoto and an extremely angry Toushirou. Matsumoto stared at Gin with a strange look in her eyes, not noticing Rukia who backed up to where Toushirou was standing.

"Eh? Toushirou who is he?" Rukia asked as she moved to stand behind him. Toushirou's face hardened. He started walking away.

"Hey! Wait a moment!" called out Rukia as she started to jog to catch up to him. "I'm coming with you!"

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku said with a small voice much different from her usual energetic calls. Even her hair seemed duller than normal just like her skin, which paled to an unhealthy shade.

"Ran-"

"Don't call me that." She yelled out taking a couple steps back, away from him, her eyes losing their sparkle as they turned hard and cold and uncaring.

"Please just listen to what I have to say." He called out as he took steps to be closer to her, with his smirk gone and replaced with a frown of concern?

"Don't. Just leave me alone. What more do you want from me?" her voice was cold, so very cold.

He just stared at her, not answering her, he took a couple more steps back but the reaction was clear, she would continue to step away from him.

"You already took everything from me. Just let me be!" once she said that she turned on her heel and raced out of the hospital, bumping into maybe people but she still ran. She ran passed Rukia who called out, "Rangiku! Are you ok?"

And Toushirou, "Matsumoto! Get a hold of yourself!"

If Rangiku ever looked back, she would have saw Gin standing there, unable to move with his hand stretched out to her, trying to catch her.

Rukia and Toushirou started to run after her, they followed her until they saw that she ran out of the hospital, where it had begun to rain heavily.

"RANGIKU! COME BACK INSIDE!" Rukia cried as she started to run faster seeing that Rangiku had reached the road.

Rangiku ran across the road, but she did not see a bus coming to drop off people or patients, through all the rain and through the rain they couldn't see a thing.

At this time Gin had finally ran and caught up to the Rangiku and the others. His first sight was Rukia. Her eyes were wide and her hands were on her mouth. His second sight was Toushirou running over yelling things like: "Someone we need help over here!"

Lastly he saw her. Her long orange hair matted with blood was on the road not too far away from a blood splattered bus, in which people were screaming. Her body twisted in a strange fashion was bleeding heavily.

His eyes widened. And with a soft, breaking voice her cried out: "Ran."

Room 1: Intensive Care

Surgeon: Toushirou Hitsugaya and Ichigo Kurosaki

2:00 pm Rangiku Matsumoto was brought into Intensive Care, for severe hit by a passing bus.

Condition: Unstable.

**Wells how was that? What did you all think? Are you angry? Happy? Tell me and review!!!!!!!!!!! 3**

**Reviewers/Alerter people, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Hugs and sweets and watermelon and Toushirou love for the following (oh and I'm not going to write a lot here just the name and a little thanks you for those who reviewed!):**

**D R A G O N L I L I E S (u so rock!)**

**Rukianx3**

**Traitor-Hero (thanks lots!)**

**Sakura2010-shs (*huggles saku* U are so awesome!)**

**oooooo () (u were anonymous so… thanks anyways!)**

**Ojou-sama (thanks For everything!)**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord**

**BlackBelt (YAY!!)**

**XBlueSkyX (hope u like it!)**

**Hateherforever**

**Polaris-Sakura**

**Narutofang91 (thanks a lot girl!)**

**HANYAxbrando (^^)**

**smrtangel**

**Ann-nnA-chan**

**oooooo () (thanks a lot!)**

**Rukia-ca-chan**

**Karel Ritza**

**Llyssa-maiden**

**waterstar () (THANKS!)**

**ThierryMyst (thanks a lot!!!)**

**Tenchi Heiyanna (thanks!! U know I love u! And u rock!)**

**waterstar () (again…and I am so sorry!! Hope this makes u feel better! :) Again I am very sorry!)**

**Please review! Or the next chapter will take me longer and longer!**

**So press that green button that has the power to change the world.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to say thank you to the following people: Sakura2010-shs, Teacup: P, Snow-December, Sheiri, nightsky321, HANYAxtaiga, Ojou-sama, D R A G O N L I L I E S, Narutofang91, Llyssa-maiden, HappinessPeonyBlossoms, waterstar (I don't expect a lot of review but the more the happier I feel, so thanks :) thanks I really mean it!), Saint Sky (THANKIES I LOVE YOU TO DEATH! My awesome beta! XD), xRukiaxx, Icicleriver22, Ican'tDenyYou, ;), /HitsuRuki-Lover/, roaring star, Seliu,** **Maii04. Thank you for all your support and everything!**

**I do not own songs, characters, things, clothing, and stuff in the story…BUT I do own the plot =D**

**LOTS of LOVE to my beta! Saint Sky~ Thanks for sticking with me for this long…however long that was… =D**

**ALSO I MUST APOLIGISE FOR THE EXTREME LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER. I won't give you all the usual excuses but just so you know school is a pain, no matter how good it is for us.**

An event can bring many things and changes, whether it is a change in perspective, attitude or feeling, it still makes an impact; sometimes for the better…and sometimes for the worst.

**Chapter 4**

**Saturday September 30, 20XX**

When you enter a hospital on a normal day you'll see the hospital full of conversations and such from chatty nurses and surgeons, but again this is a hospital so there were sometimes the sober look from visitors and doctors. But most of the time it's a happy place.

But today if you walked down a hallway, heck any hall way, you would see doctors and nurses fidgeting and looking back to one specific hallway located in the intensive care unit. For on this day a tragedy occurred. So if you walked down that specific hallway, you would notice that the atmosphere if possible would feel even gloomier, and if you continued to walk down you would notice a group of doctors and nurse and even the occasional patient crowded around one window, where a certain patient lay and was operated on.

The atmosphere was bleak as a group of people waited by a room. Each person waiting was anxious, as they cast small, concerned and sad peaks at the door. To them the door was imposing, it was the door that could decide the fate of that patient. And so each person hoped that it would open soon with good news.

Hoping, or praying.

But yet the door did not open, instead it stoop giant and looked like it would never open, but not only that. Right next to the door was a clock. In which it ticked on and on. The clock was the only item that made sound other than the almost silent hum of the lights and the frequent clicks heard from the room. The ticks went on and on, seeming to get slower and slower. The seconds seemed like minutes, then hours.

After a waiting to what seemed like eternity, the long awaited moment came. Very quietly the door was opened by the tired arms of a nurse as Toushirou and Ichigo, who were very weary and tired by this point, wheeled out Rangiku, who was covered in bandages. The group of the waiting personages swarmed the bed ridden Rangiku who was still asleep. Or so it seemed.

"Is she ok?"

"The surgery was successful, right?"

"When will she wake up?"

"Oi! Everyone move out of the way!" Ichigo yelled as he grew irritated. Then Toushirou sighed.

"Give it up. They are all as worried as we are. Nurses take her to the recovery room." Toushirou said, his voice sounding so tired and so much older than his appearance, but it was still commanding.

And so the two nurses slowly wheeled Rangiku's body down the hall and into a recovery room, as people parted before them like the Red Sea before Moses. But of course those very people started following them into the room; all but one.

With her black hair covering her deep and dark purple eyes, now red from crying, Rukia stayed behind with Ichigo and Toushirou.

"Tell me what happened."

Ichigo looked over at Rukia, while Toushirou sighed yet again. They looked at her. Rukia was looking very bad. It was the day after Rangiku got hit, around 1AM in the morning, and it clearly looked like Rukia did not get any sleep at all, not to say Toushirou and Ichigo got any either.

Toushirou grabbed Rukia's hand, "Come on, me' n' Ichigo will explain in the cafeteria. We all need a cup of coffee." He said as he started walking into the direction on the cafeteria, as Ichigo started to follow.

Once each member of the trio was seated, Ichigo with plain black coffee, Toushirou with hot chocolate with colourful marshmallows and Rukia with camomile tea in a Chappy the Bunny cup; each gazed awkwardly at their drink, not knowing when to begin or what to begin with.

"Ahem." Rukia coughed out, trying to start the conversation, "So how is Rangiku's condition?"

"Well, the surgery went through without a problem but…"Toushirou began to say, "But…"

"But there is no guarantee is she will wake up, it's all up to her if she wants to live or die." Ichigo said straight out, seeing as is Toushirou could get the words out.

"Oh…" Rukia said as she stared in shock at Ichigo's face.

"But! We expect that she will wake up soon. She just needs some rest." Toushirou quickly said, as he secretly hoped that it would slightly lighten the mood.

At that Rukia did feel much better, as she snapped her head to look in Toushirou's direction, "Really?! That's great!!" With a smile on her face she dipped her head for a sip of her tea.

"So know that's out of the way, let's all get home and get some shut eye!" Ichigo rasped out, while yawned and stretched, "It's so late it's early!"

**Tuesday October 8****th****, 20XX**

"Rukia! Rukia!" Isane yelled as she ran down an office hallway, "Rukia!"

"Over here Isane." Said a voice from behind Isane. Isane slid to a stop. "You know you aren't supposed to run is a hospital." The voice chided as Isane turned around, to spot the rather small in stature, doctor.

"Oh Rukia! Thank God! Rangiku woke up!" Isane blurted out between gasps for breath.

Rukia most calm and collected face broke out into a face cracking grin as she turned on her heal away from Isane and started to walk briskly towards Rangiku's room. "See Isane, even I'm not running!" she said as she was about to turn around a corner.

In a few minutes, after navigating through the many halls of the hospital, Rukia finally arrived at Recovery Room 2. Without a second thought Rukia burst into the room only to bang into the solid body of another person.

"Midget! I guess you heard the news!" said the deep baritone voice of the one and only carrot top named Ichigo.

"Ichigo! You are not going to ruin my mood now!" Rukia said as she grinned up at him, before resuming her trek towards Rangiku's bed.

"Yah yah. Just remember not you push her to hard, you know she just woke up." He replied before he silently slipped out of the room.

Rukia crept silently towards the bed and was quickly greeted with a hug and "RUKIA!" and a pull towards the bed. For the next minute or so, the air was filled with silent cries coming from the two women now both sitting on the bed.

After the whole hysteria, Rukia pulled back to get the first good look at her close friend. Rangiku just positively glowed and her eyes sparkled with mischief seeing as she just woke up. "How are you feeling?" Rukia asked as she patted Rangiku's hand which was now located in her lap.

"Quite fine actually! I don't feel anything except the chocolate deprivation, which I have endured." Rangiku replied as she placed her hand on her forehead in a dramatic manner. "Oh the horror! No chocolate!" She then collapsed in a mock faint, "Everything is going blurry!"

This sent Rukia into a flurry of giggles, and you know what they say giggles are contagious, and soon Rangiku began giggling. "Oh jeez Rangiku! It's great to have you back!" Rukia said once she had gotten over her fit of giggles.

Soon the sound of footsteps seeped into their hearing range as they turned around to see an angry Toushirou walking towards them. "Keep it down why don't you!" He barked at them, "There are other patients." He finished as he gave them a glare.

"Toushirou aren't you glad Rangiku's back?" Rukia asked as she stood up from Rangiku's sick bed.

"Sure whatever, now get back to work and Rangiku go sleep." He ordered sending Rangiku into another fit of giggles.

"Yes taichou!" Rangiku said with a mock salute, "See you later Rukia!"

With a wave Rukia began to walk about of Recovery Room 2 with Toushirou as they began their path towards the staffroom. "Hey what day is it?" Toushirou asked of the blue as they turned a corner.

"Um… It's October the 8th, I think." Rukia replied as she glanced towards her bright blue watch that had Chappy in the center of it. She was responded with a startled splutter as the man standing beside her began to chock on his own spit.

"October the 8th! Damn. Rukia you go back to your surgery, I meet you up later." He said recovering himself as he speed up his pace into a brisk walk towards the staffroom, leaving poor Rukia standing clueless of the date October 8th.

**STAFFROOM**

"Ichigo, Orihime. Today **he's **coming back." Toushirou spoke, his voice tight, quiet, and cold as steel, as he entered the staffroom, causing many heads to turn into his direction.

"**WHAT?!**" yelled the all the people in the room. In seconds the majority of the room cleared out leaving Toushirou himself, Ichigo, Orihime and a slim young woman who had green-ish hair, and very colourless eyes.

_PAUSE_

Name: Sun-Sun

Age: 31

Job: An oncologist*

Info: Classified

_PLAY_

"I don't see what this whole fuss is about." Sun-Sun spoke up, from the corner of a mahogany table located near the window, as she sipped her green tea from a Japanese cup. This caused Ichigo to raise an eyebrow.

"The fuss? Come on! His whole obsession and his stupid attitude and appearance! That whole fuss!" He shouted, as he turned to glare at her, then he added in a smaller tone of voice, "Besides it's not like **he** even bothers you. He treats you like a **friend** not like the rest of us."

"It seems someone is jealous!" Orihime said between fits of giggles. Her statement even got Toshirou who was silent and Sun-Sun to smirk at the angry and embarrassed orange haired male.

Ichigo sat back down into a green cushioned chair silently cursing at everyone in the room. "But did he tell you when he is coming back, Sun-Sun?" Toushirou spoke out as he walked over to a vending machine and purchased a bottle of fresh spring water.

"I think…he should be coming," Sun-Sun began as she glanced at her watch, "He should be coming in an hour. Or now…"

Suddenly the staffroom door was thrown open and everyone in the room turned to the door. At one glance, everyone but Sun-Sun let out a sigh of relief.

"Yo midget." Ichigo called to a tired Rukia who just entered the room, causing her to sigh.

"Hey everyone." She said as she plopped herself down onto a purple cushioned chair next to Sun-Sun, "Hey Sun-Sun."

"What's wrong?" Sun-Sun asked as she raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Oh nothing…just an idiot of a patient, and the fact that Toushirou left me in the halls-" Rukia was interrupted with a "Sorry, I said sorry already." from Toushirou. Orihime began to giggle as she walked to the door, "I'm going back on duty! See you all later!" Once she had left the room, the room slipped into a uneasy silence.

"So will anyone tell who **he** is?" Rukia asked.

"Oh **him**! He is-" Ichigo began before he was interrupted by the singing of a certain fellow.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty

I feel pretty, and witty and bright

And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight

I feel charming, oh so charming

It's alarming how charming I feel

And so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real."

A man sang as threw open the door to the staff room once again. "**YOU**!" yelled Toushirou and Ichigo as they stared at the man's face.

"See the pretty girl in that mirror there?

Who can that attractive girl be?

Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress

Such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!

I feel stunning and entrancing

Feel like running and dancing for joy

For I'm loved by a pretty, wonderful boy!

"Yes~ it is me!" the man said as he flipped his hair. "Your favourite plastic surgeon is back!"

_PAUSE_

Name: Ayasegawa Yumichika

Age: 32

Job: Plastic surgeon

Info: Classified

_PLAY_

**TBC**

**And that is it for this chapter~ I couldn't think of anything else to put and I wanted to get this up to you all ASAP!**

*** Oncologist is a person who studies oncology. Oncology is the branch of medicine that deals with the study and treatment of malignant tumours.**

**I will do my best to get the next chapter out to you all and feel free to send chapter ideas! If you didn't know I need them! **

**PLEASE ****REVIEW****!! Reviews are reminders to me, to KEEP WRITING! =D I usually forget, because of homework overload. **

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO CLICK THAT BEAUTIFUL GREEN BUTTON!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
